


Seduction Effect Null

by denpring, slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [13]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Art, Attempted Seduction, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Claude von Riegan is a stupid virgin, Comedy, Digital Art, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Horniness, Humor, Illustrations, Light-Hearted, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW Art, Not Wearing Underwear, Overstimulation, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Premature Ejaculation, Romantic Comedy, Seduction, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Smut, Sparring, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Wingman Hilda Valentine Goneril, but it's not sfw, but mostly - Freeform, kind of, no beta we die like Glenn, they are technically dressed and there are no tits or genitals visible, toward the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denpring/pseuds/denpring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: [Contains illustrations]"Stay there and catch the books, please," she commanded, then climbed up the ladder to the top shelves.And it wasn't that he intended to look up her skirt like some sort of pervert, but he did have to glance upwards to see her throw the books, and she was up higher than he thought, so right in his line of sight was----the fact she wasn't wearing any smallclothes.A.K.A. Lysithea attempts to seduce Claude and he is a dumbass virgin.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan, background lorenz/leonie, background marianne/linhardt
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Seduction Effect Null

The problem began when Lysithea asked him to get her a ladder so she could reach the top shelves in the library one day. 

He joked about how that was what happened when you didn't get enough sleep, but brought her the ladder after she threw an annoyed glare his way. 

"Stay there and catch the books, please," she commanded, then climbed up the ladder to the top shelves. 

And it wasn't that he intended to look up her skirt like some sort of pervert, but he did have to glance upwards to see her throw the books, and she was up higher than he thought, so right in his line of sight was--

\--the fact she wasn't wearing any smallclothes. 

He actually rubbed his eyes and looked up again to check his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. 

Yep, she actually had nothing up there aside from the long white socks. Not even those skimpy smallclothes that were cut to show off the ass-- absolutely nothing.

Then she spread her legs a little bit to balance herself, and he could see--

"Claude? You're going to catch, right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

He tried to look anywhere but there while stopping the dusty old tomes from hitting the ground. 

Later, he sat across from her at one of the desks, mind racing and unable to concentrate.

Could people just...accidentally forget to wear smallclothes?

If it was someone like Raphael or Caspar or Balthus, maybe, he thought. 

But this was Lysithea, and she was always concerned about keeping herself impeccable so people wouldn't treat her like a child. Plus, she wore a dress, and surely it got too breezy to not notice. 

"You're spacing out, Claude. Is something the matter?" 

He nearly jumped out of his skin, and couldn't look at her in the eyes when he mumbled something about being "tired" and excusing himself for the evening. 

After arriving in his room, and furiously jerking off to the thought of reaching under that skirt while sitting next to her in the library or a war council and fingering her until her face turned as pink as her eyes, he decided to permanently block out the incident from his mind for the sake of his own sanity.

\---

He almost succeeded, until she asked to train swordfighting with him one chilly evening.

She took off the purple shawl she usually wore, as well as the various chains and accessories clipping it to her choker, plus her hair veil, then tied her hair up into a ponytail to get ready. 

It wasn't the sight of her bare shoulders and dainty collarbones and slim neck that distracted him, because he wasn't a repressed prude or a horny teenager, and he'd seen far more revealing outfits on before, for goddess' sake-- nor was it her non-existent cleavage that the neckline of her dress tried its best to emphasize. 

And she was wearing smallclothes this time, as he unconsciously noted when she kicked and tackled him, fighting dirty (not that kind of dirty) just like he told her to.

In fact, the two of them sparred with their usual focus until it ended in a stalemate.

"Good job, I think you would have won if this was a real battle and you used magic alongside that," he panted, out of breath and genuinely proud of her. 

"Thank you, but in a real battle I probably won't be able to get anywhere near you, since your tactic is to hit and fly out of range."

He laughed.

"It's a good thing that we're on the same side, huh?"

She smiled and nodded, and he took in the post-sparring high, appreciating that someone as capable as her had his back in battle.

So of course his eyes had to ruin the moment by glancing down at her torso and noticing that something was poking through the fabric on her chest.

"...It's getting cold. Let's go back inside."

It would have been great if that was the end of that, but then she asked him to help her put the accessories back on, making his hands (and eyes) hover very close to her breasts. 

He managed to act nonchalant and tease her about it, saying she was trying too hard to dress like an adult with all those decorations and clips. She huffed and said her parents custom-ordered it for her and it would be rude to not wear it.

On the way back to his room, he suddenly found himself being very curious about the logistics of women's underthings-- specifically, for an off-shoulder dress like Lysithea's. 

It...wouldn't be too weird if something like that was supposed to be worn without anything underneath (on the top), right? The design didn't exactly look like it allowed for shoulder straps that held up brassieres.

And she has small breasts, so she probably doesn't need it anyway, he thought, then suddenly wondered if she usually went braless. 

If she did, that would mean...she might not have been wearing anything underneath on both top and bottom during that incident in the library.

"...Fucking hell, I need to snap out of it."

He told himself that there probably was some sort of fashion magic that accounted for off-shoulder tops, that this was probably a one-time thing, and nipples getting hard in the cold was just a natural physiological reaction that didn't have anything to do with sex, dammit, while blowing a load into a rag and wishing he could do that on her bare tits instead. 

\---

Considering his usual outlook on divinity and religion, it was no small feat to make him wonder if he was being punished by the gods. 

Lysithea managed to do it with a couple of hard candy sticks she snuck into the library to eat while she studied. 

Or more specifically, lick.

She alternated, most likely unconsciously, between pressing it against her tongue and closing her lips around it to suck, and he suddenly understood why erotic novels in both Almyra and Fódlan went on and on about oral sex.

He only realized he was staring when she waved the candy stick at him, its tip glistening with spit, and asked, "Would you like some?" 

"Ah, I'm fine, I," he wrecked his brain for words that didn't make him sound like an imbecile, "I'm not the type of scoundrel who takes candies from little kids, you know."

She scowled, pouted, then went back to sucking on the stick, and he wasn't sure if that was a success or not. 

At least he didn't pull a Gautier and tell her some shit like, "I do want some sugar, but not from candy."

That being said, Ingrid was definitely wrong when she said he reminded her of Sylvain. They didn't speak much, but there's no way that guy would get flustered over seeing some nipples poke through fabric.

Perhaps I should try striking up a conversation with him, he thought, because I sure as hell could use some advice on sex and girls right about now. 

...Actually, no, that was an awful idea. Whatever suggestion Sylvain had to give, if he used it on Lysithea, she'd hate him forever at best and hit him with Dark Spikes at worst. 

He glanced over one last time to see her swirling her tongue around the the candy stick, then began unironically reciting prayers in his mind for rest of the night.

\---

It all clicked when he passed by Hilda's room one evening. 

The Golden Deer girls were having a "ladies' night," and he didn't intend to intrude or pry. Really. He did respect some things, and if toasting up a cold one with the boys was sacred, then so was...whatever girls did during ladies' nights. 

But the door was slightly ajar and they were being pretty loud, and he couldn't not overhear some things, such as,

"Wait, you did the ladder thing, and then the braless sparring and the candy thing, almost all in a row, and nothing happened?"

"Damn, even Sir It's-Not-Noble-To-Fuck-Before-Marriage reacted when I showed him my tits."

...So that's why Lorenz came back from the forest with Leonie that day, looking like his soul was sucked out of his mouth, or possibly, his dick.

"Yes! And it's not like he could have missed it, either, so he probably thinks I'm a deviant and a pervert now, or worse, a careless child!"

"P-perhaps he was just flustered. Some people pretend nothing happened when they are."

Yes, thank you for the accurate analysis, Marianne, now please make her believe it! he thought, then immediately cancelled it upon hearing her follow it up with,

"I know I certainly had that reaction when Linhardt asked to...um...do this and that to my body for the sake of research five years ago."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Despite not being one of those people who was ashamed of being a virgin, learning that Linhardt von Hevring, of all people, fucked back in the Academy and he didn't, somehow felt like a massive loss in the dick-measuring contest of life.

"...A-anyway, about your problem with Claude--"

"--said problem being that my chances are now completely gone,"

"Please, you must have courage-- it's too early to give up...!"

"Big Sis Hilda will even give you a makeover to make him fall heads over heels for you, if you just ask~"

"Not that tiring stuff again!"

"I promise it'll be worth it just for the look on his face--"

"I say it's too late to keep talking about guys. Let's get our minds off that stuff and sharpen some knives instead, yeah?"

"Ooh, I'll go get the bead kit so we can decorate them!"

Right as he was about to walk away and go to his own room, Hilda came up near the door, looked directly at him, and gave a massive shit-eating grin-- the sort that other people claimed he made when he was about to successfully pull off a scheme-- before taking out a fancy little box and trotting back. 

Whatever she planned, it was not going to be what he meant when he wished she'd put a little more effort into things five years ago. 

\---

The day Lysithea showed up with her eyes looking a little wider and her lips and cheeks rosier coincided with a few other things. 

Such as Mercedes (her dorm neighbor) being assigned to do night patrols with Leonie (also her dorm neighbor) in Hilda's stead, a basket of contraception herb pills suddenly appearing outside the infirmary, and

"I'm going to be studying that book in my own room tonight instead of the library. You're, um, free to join me, if you'd like."

As he stood outside her door in the evening breeze, he wasn't sure whether to thank his pink-haired friend or challenge her to an axe fight after this "study session."

Calm the fuck down, Khalid, he told himself. You are the leader of the Leicester Alliance, you are the warrior crown prince of Almyra, you are the Master Tactician of this war and you--

"...Come on in," she said, and when he stepped in, the first thing he registered was that the room smelled like her. 

\--you are also a dumbass virgin, he concluded.

\---

Later that night, he laid in Lysithea's bed, still feeling like a massive dumbass-- but not a virgin, if the very recent memories of the night were true.

Only about twenty percent of those memories felt clear, and most of that involved him sitting on her bed with the book in his hand, pretending he was actually there to study, rather than to glance over at her pacing back and forth with a nightgown so short that every flutter showed off the smallclothes underneath.

He kept pretending nothing was wrong, even when she finally sat down next to him and pressed up against his side so that his arms would feel her breasts (and holy shit, they were soft, even though they were small). 

The last few moments before his sanity checked out went something like:

1\. "Well, that's it for tonight, I'll leave if you want to go off to dreamland right about now."

2\. "Claude...are you fucking dense?"

3\. Suddenly realizing his pants were too tight while she slid off her smallclothes and straddled his thigh. 

His skin remembered the rest of the night better than his brain, because a lot of it involved hasty touching, kissing, and grinding in the world's hottest, most awkward make-out session, and-- right, she came once just from grinding into his thigh, even before most of the clothes came off, which was fucking unbelievable.

He could almost still hear the rough breath turning into a moan in his ears, from when he added one finger, two fingers, three-- then she put in two of her own alongside his while using the other hand to get him off, and he was so not prepared for how it would feel-- having someone else touch him, of course, but most of all, how she was inside, hot and slippery and eager, matching his own throbbing erection that threatened to burst at every touch and squeal and look on her face. 

Speaking of which, his cock felt awfully sore. 

Probably because he came as soon as he put it in-- and he still recalled her determined expression that said, "I'm not letting this end here," as well as the too-intense sensation of being jerked back hard right inside of her. 

She...may have done that several times. 

He wasn't sure exactly how many, though, as trying to stay alive in a sex fiend attack was no small feat.

"..."

But when he glanced down, the clever little fiend who kept trying to seduce him and then devoured him alive was gone, replaced by an adorable sleeping angel who just so happened to have hickeys across her pale neck. 

In the end, he decided that this sex thing was, indeed, pretty damn good, especially when it was with someone you liked. 

Even though he still had no fucking idea how it happened. 

\---

Bird chirps woke him up next morning. 

"Rise and shine," he whispered, stroking Lysithea's face. "The sun's up, and so are all the good little boys and girls~"

Her eyelashes fluttered several times before looking up, and she didn't give any reaction to his teasing, much to his surprise. 

"..."

He sat up and pulled her into a hug and a kiss as she squirmed against him. 

"Come on, you don't want to miss breakfast today," he said, after finally breaking the kiss. "They're serving fruit salad and sherbet, I heard."

"I-- didn't intend on missing it anyway, sweets or not," she replied, trying to keep her expression composed, but her face as pink as her eyes-- just how he imagined.

"Of course. And we've got a lot of things to do today, too."

"Yes, I'm aware, I planned to--"

"--go buy some things from town, right? Are you going to get the candy sticks again?"

"..."

"Or did you want to practice sword fighting again? Even if it is a little chilly outside."

The blush on her face went from pink to red. 

"Oh, I just remembered, you told me you had to return those books, too," he said, as her mouth kind of opened and closed without making a sound. "I'll get the ladder, if you have to reach those pesky top shelves--"

She yelped and attempted to put her hands over his mouth, but he easily dodged it. 

"Would you-- would it kill you to be a little more tactful?!" she sputtered. 

"What, isn't offering to help you with your tasks for the day after spending the night together about as tactful as it gets?" he winked, then began gathering his own clothes.

She did the same instead of replying, and right as she began sliding the smallclothes over her legs, he couldn't help saying,

"Feel free to skip that."

They were late for breakfast, and Hilda never let them live it down. 

\---

[image on pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/79986236)

[image on twitter](https://twitter.com/denpring/status/1236633868276555776?s=20)

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)  
> 
> 
> [Writer twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)
> 
> [Artist twitter](https://twitter.com/denpring?s=09)
> 
> The creators of this piece stand firmly by the headcanon that Claude von Riegan acts all flirty but is actually a dumbass virgin for the sole reason it's hilarious.


End file.
